This invention relates to a novel kit assembly designed to compactly pack therein writing utensils and so on, esp., those of small size.
Heretofore, there have been available various types of writing-utensil packed kits. However, such existing writing-utensil packed kits have been only designed for writing utensils, etc. of normal sizes. Not until now has there been unavailable such a kit assembly packed with small-sized writing utensils as designed in this invention.